


Super Secretary: the return of Mxy

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [36]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supersecretary - Freeform, mxy returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Mxy returns and gets more than he bargained for





	Super Secretary: the return of Mxy

Kara is sitting cuddled up on the couch when there is a sudden flash of light and a voice comes from seemingly nowhere

"Kara my love I have returned" calls the singsong voice

Kara groans "not this again, for Rao sake Mxy" she says working her way free from her blanket nest. 

Mxysptylk appears in a flash of smoke a giant bouquet of flowers in hand and Kara sighs "would you just leave me alone already"

Mxy smiles what is supposed to be a dashing smile as he says "Never my love, I shall always return to you and our undying romance"

"Don't you get it, I don't love you!" Kara says growing annoyed as she uses her hand to indicate where she had been resting.

It is only then that Mxy notices the other person in the room "and whom pray tell are you?" He asks

The woman in question sighs a long suffering sigh as she places her book to the side and pushing up her glasses while rubbing her eyes and saying "my name is Jess, I'm Kara's wife"

"Impossible" Mxy declares 

Jess rolls her eyes and holds up her arm to show the elaborate silver bracelet that winds its way around her arm as Kara holds up a matching one in gold. 

Mxy sputters at the sight and looks like he has been slapped in the face before nodding and saying "well, at least you're not that vile Daxamite." Then he turns to Kara "Kara, Darling, I apologise, farewell" and in a puff of smoke he is gone once more.

Kara stands there a moment looking at where Mxy had just stood amazed at how easy he had given up but quickly she pushes it from her mind choosing instead to get back onto the couch and curl up into Jess' waiting arms and their blanket nest. Jess easily takes her back into her arms and Kara begins to apologise

"I'm sorry…"

Jess places a finger on Kara's lips shushing her long enough to say "it's ok my love, although I wish people would stop trying to ask you out"

Kara turns to press a kiss to Jess' cheek "forget them, I'm yours now and forever" 

Jess kisses her back "as I am yours" 

Kara smiles before snuggling back down into Jess' arms and handing her back her book


End file.
